


Bad Publicity

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sexual mental and emotional), F/F, Mentions of Prostitution, Multi, lgb Characters, mentions of abuse, mentions of cross dressing, mentions of drug abuse, spanish speaking character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn is apparently very good at angering conservatives. Local conservative newspaper in Houston writes a smear article using outdated ideals and information to judge her and her family.





	Bad Publicity

Sparks fly as former prostitute explodes on local Houston Police officer.  
Robert Cranston

Last Friday, current London school teacher and former local prostitute, Robyn Lester, exploded on local Houston officer, Christopher Ryland. Lester, who was invited on ABC13Houston to talk about the supposed rise of recent police brutality along with reporter Gracie Kraivan, to speak on the issue with Officer Ryland.

Throughout the discussion, officer Ryland was very respectful of the former prostitute and others in her line of work while Lester continuously insulted Ryland and his coworkers. The woman, who has an extensive criminal record in both America and England, vaguely insulted police officers, even telling a suspected fabrication about several officers using her ‘services’. 

“It’s really amazing what these putos cerdos will do when they think no people can see. Really makes you consider who they see as people.” says Lester. We were later made aware that the immigrant was calling police officers ‘f*cking pigs’. After thirty minutes of her ceaseless insults, Officer Ryland asks her to refrain from calling him and his colleagues ‘cops’, as he finds it disrespectful.

That was his mistake. Soon after this, she called him a cop again. He contradicted her and called her disrespectful. As soon as the words left his mouth, she exploded on him. Screaming, spitting, and flailing around, she gave a scalding and graphic testimony about a former police officer’s treatment of her as a sex worker. Her testimony was transcribed below.

“No look, I’ve seen some shit! I had a police officer who paid to slap me around, call me a puta(b*tch), f*uck me against a wall, snort f*cking cocanía(cocaine) off the small of my back. That same officer threw me in jail, all the while calling me a slut, a thief, a scumbag, just cause I stole a couple packs of nock off ramen for mi hermana pequeña(my little sister). She hadn’t eaten in a week! I didn’t care about myself! I wanted to save that little girl and this maltido cerdo(f*cking pig) is screaming at me cause he’s insecure about èl y su pequeña polla(himself and his small d*

After this outburst, the small woman was escorted out of the office to join her partners in the hallway. Currently, we have reporters and researchers looking into her background and moral compass. After all, what kind of person who has been ‘scared’ by the ‘horrible treatment’ at the hands of men as her time as a ‘lady of the night’ would willingly take on and balance two male partners?

 

Robyn Eli Castillo Lester made her first appearance in the news at her age of thirteen. After multiple calls to CPS and the police, her parents were arrested. Her father, for physical abuse of her and her two sisters, while her mother was arrested for child negligence. 

Four years later, the teen was arrested for shoplifting a local Pilot Express. The seventeen year old ‘lady of the night’ was apparently stealing food that she claimed was for her starving sister. She had, in her possession, $5 worth of instant noodles, three gallons of water, a three pack of lighters, and a Medium Stockman Case Chrome Vanadium folding blade Case knife, valued at $41.99

During her senior year of high school, she was on the news again. This time over a fight at a Houston Pride parade. The young woman was filmed violently assaulting a protester. While the man had thrown many slurs and insults at her, he had not provoked her. The confrontation lasted five minutes before her suspected ‘partner’ got in the man’s face, screaming at him. He pushed her away from him and the girl stumbled, falling onto the asphalt. Lester, age twenty-one at the time, attacked the man and left him with a broken nose and a black eye. She was tried and sentenced to two months in prison for aggravated assault. 

Even looking past her news appearances and criminal record, countless videos and photos have been posted online of the woman acting inappropriately. Smoking legal and illegal substances, drinking, provocatively dressing and dancing. As much as she is praised for being ‘inspirational’, ‘bold’, and ‘innovative’, she doesn’t seem to know what to keep to herself. 

Moving past her public life, Lester seems to have an even more incriminating private life. From her scandalous ‘marriage’ to the children in her charge, the people in her life can’t be the best, not that her influence is helpful. 

After knowing them for three years, Lester ‘married’ two English men, who invited her into their home after meeting her in America. Michael James Lester (Mikey), aged thirty-two, and Michael James Haiver (Jamie), aged twenty-eight, were childhood friends who later rented an apartment together. Both men had rough childhoods because of their parents, but never strayed from the law as Lester herself did until meeting the woman. After meeting Lester, both her ‘partners’ became more violent, more disdainful towards their families, and involved in illegal activities. 

Now, Robyn Lester’s children are a completely different story. Firstly, an illegitimate child who was raised by her grandparents, only to be returned to her birth mother in England at age fourteen. Soon afterwards, she was frequently spotted at rallies, riots, and many other liberal campaigns. Lester’s second oldest child was adopted after her parents died. Along with inheriting patriotism from her birth parents, she also inherited her mothers odd tendencies, namely, witchcraft. 

Lester’s third child also has her fair share of scandals, from suspected relationships with her fellow dancers, to sharing her ‘experiences’ with depression, and smoking a pack of cigarettes a day. Even with her three daughters’ issues, her youngest child is perhaps her most controversial. Not only does her son often dress in women’s clothes, incite violence, and do illegal substances, he is often seen being very intimate with men despite many of his birth mother’s boyfriends allegedly abusing and harassing him. 

As anyone who does their research can clearly see, Robyn Eli Castillo Lester is not only a public menace, but also a horrible influence on all people in her life.


End file.
